


一篇不熟的肉

by Lime1029



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime1029/pseuds/Lime1029
Summary: 第一篇车，写的不好啦谨慎食用哦





	一篇不熟的肉

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇车，写的不好啦  
谨慎食用哦

“我现在有点后悔陪你来泡温泉。”herobrine抱起啤酒瓶猛灌了一口，”你每次喝酒后最烦人了。“  
Notch笑了笑：“烦人？”  
“也没办法，谁让你酒量不好呢。”Herobrine耸了下肩，“你这人也是，每次偏要喝酒。”  
“每次？”Notch放下手中的啤酒瓶，“每次和你一起的时候？我平常很少喝酒的吧。”  
“是是是。”Herobrine又喝下一口啤酒，“你倒还真会挑地方。这里连个人都没有。我倒还真有点好奇。”  
“我们的关系。还怕找不到好地方吗？”notch摩挲着杯口。  
“你能找到这样的地方。看样子。你是要有什么新奇的玩意了呢？”herobrine放下酒瓶看向notch。  
notch不动声色的眯眼笑了笑：”你猜？“  
herobrine懒得猜，直接爬回了岸上。  
notch笑着跟了上去。  
”嗯，把背给我。“  
”我可以拒绝吗？“herobrine舔了一下嘴，”感觉看不到你在干嘛。我还有点害怕。“  
”哟！你竟然害怕了“notch打趣到，”我好像。还没见过你。这么怂“  
“其实你见过。”他默默把脸捂住，“你能快点儿吗”  
”很着急吗？“他伸手拿起岸边的润滑剂，细细的涂抹在手上。  
herobrine完全不想回话。趴在原地闭上了眼。  
notch伸手握住了他的性器，轻轻的撸动着。为了节省时间，他腾出抹了润滑剂的手，将手指伸入herobrine的后庭草草的扩张了一下。他并没有折腾多久，在感到性器勃大的时候便放开了手。他转身走向水边，拿起了自己刚刚放下的啤酒瓶。  
herobrine不耐的看向他：”怎么？还需要喝口啤酒再干活吗。那瓶酒都没有多少气了。“  
”是完全没气。“notch抿嘴，”我有说过要喝吗？“  
notch重新走了回来，将啤酒瓶的细颈慢慢推进了herobrine的后庭。  
”你想干嘛？“herobrine感受的异物的进入，难受地扭了扭身子。  
”别乱动。“notch按住了他的肩，”酒都洒了。“  
herobrine没有接他的话，默默的调整自己乱掉的呼吸，酒精刺激着肠壁，引起了微弱的灼烧感。  
notch俯身：”舒服吗？“  
”并不。“herobrine咬着牙。  
notch的嘴角不自觉地上扬：”有什么感觉吗。“  
”烧。“herobrine十分简洁地回答道。 notch看着啤酒瓶中的液体全部被灌入，然后默默拔出了啤酒瓶。一些液体随着啤酒瓶的离开而流了出来，herobrine不自觉的收缩庭口，不让里面的液体流出。  
“真乖。”notch随手将瓶子放在一边，绕到了herobrine的正前方，蹲了下来，一脸惬意的看着herobrine有些痛苦的表情。  
“你，还想，干什么。”herobrine从牙缝里挤出几个字。  
notch用手指勾起herobrine的下巴，强迫着他抬起头，然后将炙热的唇印了上去。  
tbc...


End file.
